


love shot

by blood_sucker



Series: kinktober 2020 [2]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Dom/sub Undertones, F/M, Frottage, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:35:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26804476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blood_sucker/pseuds/blood_sucker
Summary: After making another mistake, fledgling Kyungsoo has to prove his devotion to his sire.
Relationships: Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Kim Jongin | Kai
Series: kinktober 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1950754
Comments: 3
Kudos: 27
Collections: sEXOctober - sEXOrgasmic's Kinktober 2020





	love shot

**Author's Note:**

> written for #sEXOtober2020
> 
> Day 2: **Frottage** | Stripping | Aphrodisiacs | Chastity Devices
> 
> warnings: fem!jongin, dom!jongin, frottage (obv), vampires bc i cant help myself

It was inevitable that Kyungsoo would get caught - he just hadn’t expected his sire to find out so soon.

Jongin is eerily silent as she drags him by the collar through the doors of her home, sharpened nails digging into his throat. Kyungsoo struggles to keep up, feet dragging along the floor, gasping for air he doesn’t need and trembling at the thought of the punishment she must have in mind. This isn’t Kyungsoo’s first mistake as her childe.

She dumps him onto the carpet of the sitting room, and Kyungsoo scrambles to sit up in a kneeling position. He fights the urge to look up as Jongin stands before him, hands in the pockets of her red suit pants. The quiet between the two of them is deafening.

“We’ve been at this over and over again.” The displeasure in her voice is evident, and Kyungsoo flinches with every word. “You don’t kill humans from the Park Coven’s district, the Choi Coven’s district, or Byun’s district!” Jongin’s volume rises, and the power in her voice as Kyungsoo’s sire has him cowering and lowering his head to the floor in submission.

“Not to mention, hiding from me when you know you’ve done something wrong!” Jongin huffs, and Kyungsoo stifles a cry as the heel of her shoe digs into the back of his head, pushing him further into the carpet. “What a stupid, foolish, waste of a childe you are.”

Kyungsoo can’t help himself and sobs out, “I’m sorry, sire. I’m sorry!”

Jongin pauses then, and Kyungsoo can’t tell if her reaction is good or bad. The pressure of her foot lessens and then disappears completely. Kyungsoo chances a glance up, and the expression on her beautiful face is unreadable.

“You’re sorry?” Jongin moves to take a seat in the leather armchair behind her. She raises a brow, and Kyungsoo takes that opportunity to crawl closer to her, kneeling once more. “How much?”

“Huh?” Kyungsoo goes wide-eyed.

“How sorry are you?” A dark smile spreads on Jongin’s painted lips, and she tilts her head. “Hmm?”

Jongin loves to test him like this, and Kyungsoo is always made speechless. “I-I won’t do it again! I-I  _ adore  _ you, sire, so please don’t…!” He throws himself at her lap.

“Excuses, excuses.” A finger to his forehead forces him to look up at her. “Your words are useless to me. No, Kyungsoo, I want you to  _ show  _ me your devotion.”

Heat travels down his body, pooling in his gut, already knowing exactly what Jongin means. “Show?” Kyungsoo questions, looking up at his sire through his lashes.

He gets a genuine smile out of Jongin from his response, and her hand travels down to the bottom of his navy sweater. With a swift gesture, she lifts it up, eyeing his budding erection and then the two glimmering silver rings that are pierced through his nipples.

“That’s right. Show me that you’re  _ mine _ .”

Kyungsoo feels the blood left in his body move to his cheeks as the shame and excitement overtakes him. Jongin knows just what to do to make him feel the weight of his mistake as well as make him feel grateful that his punishment isn’t something worse.

“Sire,” he breathes, shifting closer and laying his cheek on her thigh. Kyungsoo closes his eyes, wrapping his arms around Jongin’s leg and skimming his lips over her knee. Humiliation mixes with pleasure as his hips move, grinding his clothed erection against her ankle. “Please love me.”

A soft moan leaves him when Jongin’s socked foot presses against his groin, rubbing and caressing. Any touch from his sire feels like heaven, so Kyungsoo can’t help himself from wanting more. He pushes his chest against her leg, feeling the friction of his sweater against his nipples.

“I’m yours,” Kyungsoo sighs out, taking all he can get as he humps her leg like a dog. He dares himself to look up at Jongin, and his brain turns to mush at the heavy, lustful gaze she affixes him with. It eggs him on, knowing that even such a low, filthy thing like this can turn her on too. He finds himself moving faster, rutting against her and chasing his own pleasure with fervor.

It isn’t often that Jongin touches Kyungsoo, even more rare that she allows him to touch her, but when she does give him that little bit of pleasure, it feels otherworldly. Not even the blood of a hundred humans could come close to giving Kyungsoo the high that being with Jongin gives. It makes getting punished feel like a gift.

“I can be good, sire!” His breathing becomes heavy panting as he feels closer than ever under Jongin’s fiery gaze. “I belong to you! Please..!”

Jongin looks perfectly calm as she says, “Go ahead then.”

Kyungsoo stiffens against her as he cums in his trousers, shuddering and digging his nails into Jongin’s leg. Like a string pulled taut, he eventually breaks and loosens, feeling dizzy from the high and collapsing into her lap. It’s as if all the pent up bloodlust and mania he’s been feeling is suddenly wiped away, and the contentment of being with his sire fills his chest.

Jongin’s hand gently pets his head in a comforting manner, and Kyungsoo’s tears stain her pants. 

“Please forgive me,” he whispers. “I-I’m so thirsty and…”

She cups his cheeks lovingly. “I know. I can never stay mad at you, my childe.”

Kyungsoo kisses her palm. “My sire.”

**Author's Note:**

> idk what this is but i hope you enjoy! follow me on twitter @seawitcher_ to vote on the next days' kinks!
> 
> kudos, bookmarks, and comments appreciated~


End file.
